Winter Winds
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Gyro/Johnny. There are obvious ways to keep yourself warm on a cold, winter night, and Gyro intends to take advantage of that.


A/N: My god. You are all going to see this cliche beast coming at you from a mile away and _laugh_.

But here's some Gyro/Johnny smut for you regardless! Please enjoy~

* * *

**Winter Winds**

* * *

It was colder than usual that night. Gyro could easily confirm this as the wind and snow whipped against his back and chilled his skin through the layers of clothing he was currently wearing plus an additional blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Even his trademark hat provided little shelter as the fierce winds threatened to tear it from his head. So, with one hand clinging frozen to the hat, other hand clutching onto the blanket as best he could, the lanky Italian was surprised the fire was strong enough to stand against it.

Or maybe he was just being baby and overestimating the weather, but that seemed utterly ridiculous.

The horses were huddled together under a cluster or trees, standing firm against the elements. Gyro glanced over at them for a moment to make sure they would be fine during the night, but sighed, realizing this was a silly concern. They were strong animals, more thick skinned than him, apparently. But he did admire the way they stood together, providing each other with warmth. Surely more comforting than a ragged old blanket that felt like it was made out of the toughest, scratchy fabric imaginable.

Throwing a few more sticks into the flourishing fire, Gyro retreated to the tiny encampment he and Johnny had set up earlier. It wasn't much; a tent to cover their heads, a few blankets, their equipment bags for pillows. A crumbling coffee pot that had gotten them through a fair share of mornings resting nicely in the middle of the ground, the smell roasted beans undulating over to him and filling his nose immediately.

Johnny was currently sitting by said coffee pot, drinking solemnly from his cup. Which caused Gyro to chuckle despite himself anyway; the kid always looked like something serious was going to happen.

Whipping the now icy blanket from his back and tossing it to an abandoned corner of the tent, the Italian took a deep breath and shivered, "Brr! Gettin' cold out there! I was startin' to freeze my balls off."

"Don't lose those, we need them," Johnny said not missing a beat, holding the coffee cup close to his lips.

Gyro smiled, "My genitals are touched by your concern!"

"Oh, no, the steel balls. Those are actually useful."

Feigning hurt, the taller man threw his arms dramatically in the air, fake concern in his voice, "Why, Johnny! They are the most important balls of all! They help insure the Zeppeli line for generations to come!"

"Ha, well, unless you're going to throw your descendants at our enemies, they're of no use to me."

Laughter resumed, Gyro plopped down on the cold dirt in front of the coffee pot and poured a cup for himself, drinking deeply from it. The warm liquid swam deliciously over his tongue and down his throat, warming him considerably. That is, until a particularly nasty gust of wind picked up outside and swooped inside the tent, ramming itself against the Italian cowboy's back.

"Agh, damn it!"

"Don't sit so close to the entrance," Johnny remarked, watching the hair on Gyro's arms stand up as his face reflected the bitter pain of ice being dropped down one's shirt.

"But seriously," Gyro's look became serious as he looked over his shoulder to check the fire, dancing around in the wind, "If this keeps up, that fire will be done for. And then what? We'll have these crappy blankets."

"Better than having nothing at all."

"Well, yeah! I mean, it beats being butt naked," Gyro replied roughly, still recovering from the wall of windy ice that pushed into his back, "But we can't sleep like this, Johnny! No one ever got a good sleep from shivering all night."

The younger man merely shrugged his shoulders in reply. He knew Gyro was right, there was no denying that their equipment wasn't the best, certainly no luxury hotel arraignments, but there was nothing they could do about it regardless. And watching the wind and snow dance around in the fire's light, Johnny was grateful to at least have a tent.

"Ah! Oh well," Gyro's voice interrupted the sudden silence inside the tent. Finishing his cup of coffee with a deep chug, the taller man set his cup next to the pot and began making his bedding arraignments, "Might as well try and get _some_ sleep. And you too, Johnny."

"Yeah, yeah," the young Joestar said in compliance, setting his empty mug next to Gyro's and preparing his own bedding on the opposite side of the tent.

The ground was cold against him as he crawled along the ground, and even Johnny couldn't suppress the immediate shudder that shot through him. His back to Gyro, he hoped immensely that the Italian didn't see his body react to the cold and gain yet another earful about how cold it was and how he was right. But if his traveling partner saw his discomfort, he didn't say anything.

Pulling himself up and adjusting his legs, Johnny tried to wrap himself up as best he could. And at that moment, he just happened to see Gyro set his hat next to him comfortably on the ground, and in it's stead, pick up his teddy bear.

Johnny didn't even think to mock him, only say, "That's not going to keep you warm, Gyro."

"Ah, Johnny," the older man said as he shifted his body, long legs not being able to be fully covered by the blankets, "It's the memories this thing holds that keeps me warm, not the actual teddy bear itself."

"Hm, I see," was the quiet reply Johnny gave in return.

And never knowing if Johnny was being serious or not, Gyro turned towards the younger man, "Seriously! I know a teddy bear isn't going to keep me warm, you know! It's not, like, I need him or anything, okay?"

"I understand."

"Johnny, are you mocking me?"

The young American's eyes had been closed, trying to rush sleep, but apparently he'd hit a nerve in Gyro, and now he'd have to comfort him if he wanted to get any shut eye tonight, "Not at all, Gyro. I was just remarking how a teddy bear that's barely bigger than your hand is not going to keep you warm."

"Well, it's not like I can snuggle with you," Gyro's words were out of his mouth and mumbled before he could stop them.

Johnny blinked a few times, taking in the garbled words, before he spoke, "Did you just … say you wanted to cuddle with me?"

"Ah, no! No, of course not," Gyro was happy for the darkness within the confines of the tent, lest his smaller friend was able to see the embarrassed blush that had spread across his face.

"Of course," Johnny's reply was finally voiced after an eternity of silence. Trying to see the Italian's facial expressions in the dark was pointless, and deciding to just drop the conversation, the young man tried, once again, to get warm within his blankets.

"I mean, unless you want to."

"Gyro!"

"Johnny?!"

Both men were now sitting up in respective beddings, trying to stare at each other through the darkness. Johnny gave out a deep sigh before prodding Gyro for more information, thinking for a moment that sleep might not actually happen for them both at this rate, "Do you want to sleep closer together?"

"Well, might not be a bad idea," Gyro's deeper voice responded with more confidence, "You're cold, I'm cold, it's colder than the god damn arctic out there, I say why not! The horses do it, and look how happy they look."

"They're certainly less vocal about being cold than we are," Johnny frowned, not entirely hating Gyro's idea. It's not like he was foreign to sleeping next to someone for warmth, and honestly, if they were to freeze out here, never finishing the race, never learning the secret to Gyro's steel balls, never fully understanding the pieces of Christ … well, that was a less than pleasant image.

Sighing yet again, Johnny conceded: "Fine."

His riding partner was over in an instant, blanket and other effects with him as he set up next to Johnny. Throwing a few things back and forth, rearranging others, Gyro finally said, "You know, I think it's colder over her, man."

Grabbing Johnny, Gyro held him in one arm while he moved both of their sleeping materials together, meshing everything into one large pile of scratchy blankets and make-shift pillows. Johnny, for his part, was too surprised to even protest, and before he knew it, they were both situated on the bed Gyro had made, his back pressed tightly to the Italian's front.

Gyro fidgeted behind him for a bit, taking care to move around a few more items until he deemed them perfect. And then he breathed a long, content sigh past Johnny's ear, splashing him with the warmth of his breath. Despite himself, the smaller man couldn't help but shiver at the sudden temperature change. It was warm, he was warm; Gyro, on the other hand, was like an inferno. It felt amazing.

But the larger man noticed the sudden shiver and pulled Johnny closer to him, arms wrapping around his chest and mid section. The hand that lingered near his waist crawled up under his shirt and rested on Johnny's stomach. The sudden skin on skin causing his muscles to tense and contract under the touch.

Johnny's frown deepened as he noted the way his body reacted. They were just two cold riding partners trying to stay warm in the night. Absolutely nothing weird about that. It was odd that Gyro ever said he was cold, though. As the smaller man laid tightly against him, the man was giving off a deep warmth that was keeping his back toasty. Johnny even forgot how cold the ground and blankets were as he began to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

… until Gyro's hand snaked further up his stomach, fingers playing with the undefined abdomen muscles all the way up to his chest.

He wanted to ignore it, this feeling. It felt too good to have this intimacy. And ever since the accident, he had tried to stay away from people physically. Though he didn't like thinking it, he was crippled. His legs didn't work. Besides his skills with riding horses, he was fairly undesirable. It's what Johnny wanted to tell himself, to make it easier.

And though his mind urged him to push away, to get out of the situation all together, he stayed. He stayed still and let Gyro's fingers, warm and playful, wander along his skin.

"Have you ever … been with a man before, Johnny?" the question was barely audible, octave so low, that Johnny barely heard it being whispered in his ear. Of course, his mind was already being fuzzy from the slight touches of the larger man to his back.

The younger man contemplated pretending to be asleep. In the morning, if Gyro asked about it, he could simply say that he hadn't heard his question. But the thought of doing that was immediately pushed to the back of his mind when he replied, "N-no."

At the answer, Gyro's one hand went higher up on Johnny's chest, taking the shirt with it and exposing his small chest to the chilled air. The other hand occupied itself by playing with the waistband of the American's pants, fingers dancing dangerously around his hip and right above his crotch.

"Neither have I," was the reply, tone unreadable as the fingers pressed harder into the young man's skin, skating across the exposed areas, feeling the way Johnny's muscles danced with his touch, "You're … soft, ha."

"S-soft?" Johnny's voice cracked out, the warmth of the smaller man's mind spreading to the rest of his body and colliding the with the wintery air swirling around his exposed chest and stomach, nipples perking beyond his control.

"Soft and smooth, your skin is … so soft," Gyro's voice was light in Johnny's ears as he continued to explore, fingers running over a nipple, causing it to harden considerably more than before, "Even your nipples … though, they're gettin' pretty hard now."

The moaned that escaped Johnny's lips was louder than he intended, but he didn't care. Not only was it Gyro's touch, but the sultry playfulness in his voice. It was so common; it was how he would seduce countless women that he had been with in the past. And being on the other end of it now … he could see how effective it actually was.

He pushed his chest up into Gyro's touch, signaling for him not to stop. It was subtle, but right now, the only thing that mattered was keeping those hands on him.

The Italian laughed. Not out of mocking or tease, but a laugh of approval. Johnny could almost see it perfectly: Gyro's painted lips being pulled over his shiny modifications, eyes burning in the determination he commonly saw when Gyro was pleased with a situation.

"Ah, you like that, do ya, Johnny?"

A question that didn't need answering. But in reply, the smaller man grabbed onto Gyro's hips, giving himself leverage to push himself even more into the expert hands pulling on and tweaking his nipples, the hand that was playing with the waistband coming to join it's friend. Johnny, in his eagerness, slipped his fingers underneath the pants, rubbing the larger man's hips.

Gyro let out his own sigh, hands moving more diligently as they worked the entirety of Johnny's chest; rubbing and squeezing, the smaller man's back arched away from his stomach, fingers still smoothing over his hips in pleasure and urging, letting the man know whenever he did something he really liked.

He had never heard Johnny make so many sounds in his life. Honestly, that alone was motivation for him to keep going. Usually the boy was so serious, so stern. Rarely if ever did he smile, and even when he did, his tone remained unchanged. It was endearing, though. Gyro had always thought that Johnny was an odd one, but exceptionally cute. Those rare smiles were starting to be what he lived for, even when they could just ride around and joke.

It was probably silly to live for such things, Gyro often reflected, but it was the little things that made the larger ones all that more special.

"G-Gyro, ah …!"

Snapping back to attention, the larger man flipped his riding partner onto his back, noticing the far away lusty look in Johnny's eyes as he did so. It was encouraging, to say the least. Latching a mouth to one perky nipple, Gyro was immediately hit by a scream he could feel rising out of the smaller man. His tongue swirled around his chest, free hand wandering to Johnny's pants and resting delicately over the very obvious erection.

His tongue stopped it's assault, "Hm, I didn't know if you could, you know … get an erection."

Johnny's face was laced over with lust as he tilted his head to look at Gyro, expression slightly less than pleased.

The taller man chuckled a bit before continuing, "I mean! … Well, you know. I wasn't sure how much of you was paralyzed."

The young Joestar rolled his eyes, face still flushed red in desire, not knowing whether to smack the Italian upside the head or ignore the statement all together. All in all, it wasn't a dumb question by any means, but choosing now to give Gyro a lesson on his body seemed extremely undesirable. Tilting his head back to rest on the ground, Johnny sighed, "Great, I'm not completely broken."

"Johnny!" the larger man's voice was stern as he nearly screamed the young Joestar's name, pulling him into his lap as he held a firm grip on his arms, face etched with what could be read as angry disbelief, "Don't you ever say that, you hear me? Broken, wrecked, less of a man … you are none of those things. You are Johnny Joestar. And you're perfect the way you are."

The tears were there before he could stop them. Rolling over his cheeks, down his chin; and try as he might, Johnny couldn't stop his face from betraying him. The usual stoicism fading into sadness and surprise, "G … Gyro."

"Your legs may not work. So what?! You're one of the best damn riders I've ever seen, and more than that, people I've ever met. I know you're hurting, and I know your disability plagues you. But it doesn't _define_ you, Johnny. And right now … I'm so lucky to have this man in my arms. Strong, intuitive … and super goddamn cute."

Johnny's laughter chocked out between the tears, mouth forming a smile, regardless of how tiny.

"Now that's what I like to see," Gyro purred, whipping the tears away with his thumbs, enjoying the warmth of the American's cheeks against the pads of his fingers, "Let's get to the fun part, what do ya say?"

Gyro's lips curled seductively over his teeth, glinting brilliantly from the light of the fire as he pulled off Johnny's pants, tossing them next to the now wet blanket he had been using earlier to keep warm. The slight interruption earlier from comforting his companion had dulled his erection slightly, but upon seeing Johnny's body completely, shirt pulled up to his neck as the rest of his body was left naked, the small light reflecting off of _all_ the right areas … it brought him back with a vengeance.

The young man's clothes didn't exactly leave much to the imagination anyway, but he was always so covered. Seeing Johnny like this sparked something in Gyro, something that felt secret and naughty. He was openly enjoying it.

Johnny had some muscle to him, as far as Gyro could tell, but he was tiny for a man, body lean. In his mind, as Gyro ran his hands over the exposed flesh, watching as the smaller man's erection began to spring back to life as well, the Italian couldn't help but make the remark to himself that Johnny had a bit of femininity to him. But he would never say this out loud, of course; a man's gotta have his pride.

Instead, "So cute … so goddamn cute."

Johnny's blush could be seen all over his body, pink spreading over his arms, down his neck. The young Joestar was once again placed on his back against the haphazard pile of blankets as Gyro lifted the smaller man up by the pelvic region and ran his tongue slowly over the underside of Johnny's shaft.

Immediately, the younger man's body shook as Johnny bit down on a finger, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Gyro could see his expression as he continued to drag his tongue around his friend's erection, tasting the bit of pre-cum at the tip and enjoying the shudders he was producing from the young man beneath him.

Saliva was gathering at the corners of Johnny's mouth now as he bit harder on his finger, moans being trapped behind it the longer Gyro continued. The larger man's hands gripping his buttocks firmly as he pulled them apart and poked his tongue against the puckered entrance.

Hands scrambled in the dirt, trying to find some bearing as the older man continued lapping at the entrance. Johnny's mouth opened widely now, screams and moans of pleasure trying to escape, trying to fill the tiny tent, but Johnny held them at bay and let out whimper by pitiful whimper, eyes going wide and rolling in his head as he tried to control his body while it was overtaken by pleasure.

Gyro cocked an eyebrow at this as he watched the smaller man writhe beneath him in ecstasy, "Johnny, you can scream, it's okay."

"N-no, ah …! What … what if someone, ah, hears."

"Good," the Italian man's demeanor grew stern for a moment as he undid his own pants, sliding them down to his knees as he hoisted Johnny up to him, causing the smaller blonde to grab his shoulders in shock from the switch in position, "I want the whole damn world to hear."

Gyro inserted one finger slowly into his partner, feeling the way the walls of his insides tightened around him. He was hot, so hot to the touch. Yet Johnny still resisted, still kept his noises to mere whimpers and gasps. But his fingers were digging into the larger man's shoulders, knuckles turning white from gripping the fabric.

But now it was a game. And a game Gyro didn't want to lose, at that.

Taking another finger, he poked it lightly at Johnny's entrance, testing him. He didn't want to hurt the poor guy, but at the same time, he'd never done this before. Slowly, he inserted that digit as well, fingers stretching and scissoring. Johnny's fingers tightened as his head was thrown back, mouth open. The desperation was clearly in his eyes. He wanted so much to scream and moan and lose himself, but at the same time, he wanted to be silent, wanted to be observant of his surroundings. This was becoming far more difficult the longer Gyro stroked his insides, however.

And then those fingers, which were bringing Johnny to the peak, were suddenly retracted, leaving him feeling empty and unsatisfied, "Gyro, what …?"

His smile was almost feral, but completely possessive, "You're not listening very well, Johnny. I said I wanted the whole world to hear you. _I_ want to hear you."

Johnny's body instinctively searched for Gyro's fingers, _something_ to regain that feeling, but they merely came to rest on his hips, fingers dancing delicately across the skin, "Gyro … please ..."

"You're whispering Johnny, you're going to have to speak up."

Becoming increasingly agitated, Johnny shifted his weight so that both of their erections would run together. It succeeded in catching Gyro off guard for a moment … until that damn hand of his gripped both of them tightly, thumb spreading the pre-cum across both heads, causing an equal shiver of pleasure to erupt from both of their groins collectively.

Voice shaking slightly, Gyro continued to smirk, eyes never leaving Johnny's as he spoke, "Tell me what you want."

"I want … I … I want," the smaller man was almost unable to speak. These feelings, this intense skin on skin. Gyro was rough in all the right ways, he knew how and wear to touch him that would send sparks through his vision. He was good, Johnny had to admit.

And in a moment of coherence, the young American spat out, "Fuck it. I want you, Gyro Zeppeli."

The grip on their erections was released as Gyro's hands found their way to Johnny's round cheeks once again as he hoisted him up and onto his penis. This time, the smaller man didn't try to silence himself as he let a scream tear from his throat. It was painful, he had never had something in him that deep or large before, but regardless of all that, Gyro's cock hit a particular bundle of nerves within Johnny and his body immediately became putty in his partner's hands.

Gyro sat there for a moment, Johnny's ass swallowing his manhood as he felt the walls of his insides gripping much tighter than they had done to the fingers. It wasn't the familiar feel of a woman; soft, warm, and wet. But it wasn't bad either. It was invigorating; so tight, so _hot_. Incredibly fucking hot.

"Ahh! Gyro, Gyro … ah, hnnng!"

He was feeling everything. Johnny's body responded perfectly to his, and it was breathtaking. Taking the younger man's hips in his hands, he took the body and lifted him slightly before slamming him back down, both men screaming in pleasure this time.

Stars shot across their vision, words were now lost to screams and moans. Even small words were impossible. The only thing either could mutter was the other man's name repeatedly.

Gyro watched Johnny's body as he forced him down on his cock, watching the way his hair bobbed, the way his face reflected pure bliss, tears reforming at the corners of his eyes. He watched the way Johnny's erection strained and bounced against the smaller man's stomach, weeping in ecstasy as well.

Everything was perfect, everything felt so damn _good._ But he wanted to feel more.

He pressed Johnny back to the ground, never losing his momentum as he continued to thrust into him. The younger man's arms wrapped more tightly around his neck, hands running through his hair and over his back, leaving marks as they went.

And the pleasure raged from Johnny's throat louder than he'd ever heard. He was panting, moaning, screaming, repeating nonsensical phrases. Gyro's pace increased as he pounded deeper into his friend's body, his own voice betraying him in the process as he let slip a few moans and loving words.

Johnny was tight, so tight. It was the best feeling he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"G-Gyro! I'm going to … I'm going … to …!"

He needn't not even speak, the larger man could already feel that both of their bodies were at the limit, "I know, Johnny. I know, baby."

He crushed his lips into the smaller man's, tasting him, delving even deeper into that tiny body beneath him. The kiss was fleeting, only lasting for a moment before they both came eruptively, mouths opening wide in pleasure, moans aching with lust and release.

The euphoria took a while to die down, both men breathing heavily, allowing their minds and eyes to adjust to the environment around them. Outside, the snow was still falling, but the wind had died down, allowing their fire a moment of piece as it dimly lit up a small area.

Gyro adjusted his pants and Johnny's shirt before curling the smaller man up and holding him tightly to his chest. Johnny's head was buried in that same chest, eyes becoming heavy from sleep and exhaustion. And on the brink of sleep, he heard a teasing voice above him, "See? I told you those balls would come in handy."

Johnny let out a small laugh, slapping Gyro playfully on the chest. He was so tired, but so at peace. Everything was perfect. He never wanted this moment to end, but the sad realization was … that come morning, this would all be over. They'd be on their horses again, they'd be riding toward the goal. They may never have a moment like this again.

A fuzzy warmth was suddenly pressed into his cheek, and the young Joestar looked up quizzically, trying to discern what was touching him, "Your … teddy bear?"

"This is a good memory, Johnny. I want to cherish it."

He didn't have to look up to know that same smile was plastered on the Italian's face. That same reassuring confidence, that same Gyro.

Perhaps they would never again have a moment like this. Maybe this was the happiest he'd ever be. But Johnny Joestar smiled anyway; that was fine by him.

* * *

**Winter Winds**

**-End-**

* * *

A/N: This took me entirely too long, and I read through it for clarity and spelling issues only once, so hopefully everyone's in check! Just wanted to write something special for my favorite SBR boyfriends. Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!


End file.
